It's Doom's Day!
by DeityFox7
Summary: It's finally Dr. Doom's birthday! He's been waiting a long time for this day, and is happy to spend it with his best friend Strider Hiryu, but as the day goes by, things don't go as he planned. What will happen on Doom's Day? Read and find out!


It's Doom's Day!

Author's Note: After watching Miles923's "Assist Me!" series, I decided to write about Doom and Strider relationship together. My sister helped me with this, and I couldn't have done it without her. I just wanted to take a break from my other story. This doesn't mean I've given up. I thank Maximillian for making an epic series and giving me the inspiration. Please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel nor Capcom. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

It was a peaceful, yet warm July morning. The grass was dry, and had been yellow for weeks, yet the birds in the trees were joyful and sang vigorously. The morning sunlight splashed through the open window and onto Dr. Victor von Doom, sleeping ever so peacefully on his bed.

Suddenly, Doom was jolted awake by the sound of the Doom Alarm.

"Doom! It is time to awaken, for it is another glorious day for evil!" The alarm itself was modeled after Doom, created one day by Doom himself when he was feeling particularly good about himself. He sat up excitedly as he shut it off.

"But it is not just any glorious day for evil," he exclaimed to his alarm as he wiggled his fingers with delight. "It's…DOOOM'S DAY!" He tore the calendar off his wall and circled the very day that was marked Doom's Day numerous times, so much so that the ink of his marker bled through the paper. "Today is going to be the best day Doom has ever had!"

Doom sprang out of bed and into the shower, singing his favorite songs with much delight. After he dried himself off and put on his usual uniform, he opened the door to his balcony and stepped outside.

"Good morning, citizens of Latveria! Rejoice, for it is DOOOOM'S DAY!" he proclaimed to the numerous rotting corpses and skeletons lying around his castle. Despite the surprising lack of response, Doom still couldn't contain his grin as he happily skipped his way back inside and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Doom enjoys the bold taste of bran, yet he also enjoys the sweet taste of raisins," he said as he grabbed the box of cereal from his pantry. "But combined, they become RAISIN BRAN! The ultimate breakfast experience! Doom loves Raisin Bran." Doom set the bowl on the table. With milk in one hand already being poured into the bowl, and his spoon in the other, he started to munch on his delicious, nutritious breakfast. Suddenly, he slammed his palms down, spilling milk and spoon all over the place.

"Doom almost forgot! He must buy decorations for the ultimate DOOOOOM'S DAY celebration!" Flipping the table, Doom jumped into his oversized-yet-comfortable reclining chair and flew out of the castle. "To the Party Supply Store™!" he yelled happily as his cape flung wildly in the warm air. He landed in the empty parking lot and walked into the Party Supply Store™. He ran up to the cashier and slammed his palms onto the counter.

"Greetings, Party Supply Store™ lackey! Doom is in need of plenty of balloons for his DOOOOOOM'S DAY celebration. And streamers! And tablecloths! And—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there, cowboy," said the cashier, a young, scruffy-looking young blond with a red vest and a vocal tone bordering on extreme relaxation and disinterest. "Let's start at the beginning. How many balloons do you want, dude?"

Doom entwined his fingers together. "Doom would like fifty balloons for his entire castle."

The cashier pressed the buttons of the cash register, _click-click-click_. "Alright. So far that's fifty-one dollars and sixty-three cents."

"What!? That is preposterous! Doom was led to believe it was fifty cents per balloon!"

"Sorry, but prices have gone up now that the Party Supply Store™ chain is nearing bankruptcy, since, you know, nobody buys things here anymore…because they're all dead and stuff."

Doom walked off into one of the aisle in a huff. "Fine. Doom will take them." The cashier just shrugged and began inflating the balloons. Meanwhile, Doom collected all the streamers, tablecloths, etc. etc. needed for his party. He piled all that he collected in front of the cashier just as he was finished inflating the final balloon.

"Got everything you need?" asked the cashier without looking at him.

"Not quite. Doom needs one last thing. He would like to inquire about the cake he ordered a few days ago." After giving Dr. Doom a long, deadpan look, the cashier released an exasperated sigh before venturing off into the Employees Only door. He finally returned after what seemed like an eternity with a lovely decorated sheet cake. It was a white cake with a green and gold trim, and the phrase "The Greatest Doom's Day Ever!" written in silver frosting. Whatever was left of Doom's heart gave a small flutter.

"It's looks great, but Doom believes it is missing something…" Doom rubbed his masked chin in thought. To the cashier's surprise, Doom abruptly snapped his fingers and yelled "HIDDEN MISSILES!" Missiles appeared as if from nowhere and flew upward. They hit the ceiling and exploded into thousands and thousands of sprinkles that fell on the cake, the counter, and all over the floor. Doom held his arms akimbo and laughed.

"Doom loves sprinkles," he proclaimed proudly. The cashier, not even remotely amused, turned back to the cash register.

"Okay, dude, your total is $207.97."

"What!?" Initially shocked, Doom eventually gave in and took out his wallet, grumbling to himself. After paying and getting his bags, he started walking out of the store, but not before he turned back to the cashier and said, "Mark my words…" Doom squinted for a moment, taking a good look at the cashier's nametag, "Daaaave. Dave. Doom will soon destroy you and this Party Supply place for ripping him off!"

"Whatever, dude, not my fault. You got a problem, you take it up with the higher-ups. Anyway, have a good day," he replied. Releasing an exasperated cry and flailing his arms in the air, Doom flew back home to his castle on his reclining chair.

"It has been a long morning for Doom. No matter, it is time to decorate!" He turned on his stereo, which coincidentally began playing his theme song. As he started setting up the streamers, he then exclaimed with a large grin, "Oh! Doom almost forgot! Doom must remind all of his friends that today is DOOOOOOOM'S DAY!"

* * *

The room was blanketed in darkness. Despite that, the guard walked around with little trouble, scouting the area and guarding the doorway to the next room. It was his job, after all. His hand quickly moved to the gun in his holster as he heard a shuffling in the distance. He shined his flashlight at the opposite wall, finding a man in blue and red wraps clinging to it.

"Hey you!" he shouted, shooting at the intruder. It was in vain, for the intruder dodged the bullets with ease and sliced the guard in half with his mighty orange blade.

"Too easy," proclaimed Strider Hiryu to no one in particular. He proceeded through the halls of the palace of that one Germainian politician he was supposed to kill this week. He slowly and did his best to avoid other guards and cameras. Crawling on the ceiling of one of the hallways, he realized he was right above two unsuspecting guards. He jumped down behind them and prepared for a sneak attack, but not before his text-message ringtone jingled in his pocket. The guards turned, taking notice of Strider's unwelcome presence.

"Intruder!" they yelled, and ran towards him, their guns waving frantically and carelessly.

"Stop!" Strider easily stopped them in their tracks with a hard smack to their foreheads. They looked at him in confusion as he pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "I must take this."

"Oh! You've got a flip phone! _Faaaaancy!"_ exclaimed one of the guards. He gave him a thumbs up, the other nodding in approval.

"Silence! I need complete concentration when I view my text messages." Strider scrolled through his numerous phone menus until he found his newest text message:

_Its tiem 2 partee wit DOOM! Dont foget 2day is DOOOOOOOOOM'S DAY! ;) Remember 2 spend da day wit DOOM! There will b lots of cake and awsum! :)))))))))))_

"My god…" thought Strider out loud.

"I know!" cried one of the guards. "That guy texts like an infant!"

"No, you fool! Today is Doom's birthday, and…" Without warning, Strider's breathing rapidly increased. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. Sweat glistened on his face. Never had he felt such an anxiety as he did at that very moment, at the sudden realization of the grave mistake he had committed.

_I've forgotten Doom's birthday gift._

"I must leave…now!" Strider teleported and disappeared. The guards were left very confused.

* * *

Doom could not be happier when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, that must be Strider!" Doom excitedly added his last-minute touches to his home before skipping to the front door and opening it. "Strider, you're here for DOOOOOOOOOOM'S DAY!"

"Hello Doom." Strider handed Doom his gift, wrapped neatly in green wrapping paper and accented with a golden bow. "Happy birthday."

"Ohhhh, what did you get Doom?" Doom excitedly ripped the wrapping apart before allowing Strider to respond. He opened the box to reveal another box, only this one was filled with numerous containers of Greek yogurt of several flavors. "Strider," he gasped, "you got Doom Greek yogurt…from Greece!"

"Uh yes, I'm glad you like it Doom," Strider laughed nervously. He hoped Doom wouldn't figure out that he in fact did not get the Greek yogurt from Greece, but from the supermarket down the street.

"Like it? This is the best gift Doom has ever received! Thank you." Doom hugged Strider very tightly. Strider, still unaccustomed to Doom's abrupt outbursts of affection, gently patted his back with his hand.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I can only be here for five minutes. I must get back to my mission, and—" Doom interrupted the ninja by strapping a party hat on his head, wrapping his arm around Strider's shoulders, and bringing him inside Castle Doomstadt.

"It's fiiiine! Don't worry! Doom is just glad that you decided to come. Please make yourself at home, and help yourself to anything on the table and in the fridge. Well, except Doom's yogurt. Doom loves yogurt."

"I know, Doom. I know. You've told me. Several times, in fact." Strider approached the table and helped himself to a cup of fruit punch as Doom stored his yogurt in the fridge. They both sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Doom cannot believe that fool Albert Wesker did not show up to Doom's birthday party!" Doom complained as he munched on potato chips. "Wesker did not even respond to Doom's text message!"

"Doom, didn't you hear?"

"What?"

"Wesker's dead. Somebody blew him up with a missile while he was swimming in a lake of lava."

"Oh. Well…this is an awkward moment for Doom." Doom sat there uncomfortably as he twiddled his thumbs.

* * *

_Strider must not get this one. It is Doom's last one!_

Doom was deep in concentration. He stared intensely at his layout, while Strider maintained the greatest poker face he could muster, which wasn't very difficult. Finally, Strider spoke.

"B4?"

"No!" screamed Doom. "You sunk Doom's battleship! That is the third time you have won, Strider, and Doom has had it!" Absolutely livid, Doom stood up from his chair, grabbed the Battleship board game, and threw it on the floor. "Foot dive! Foot dive! Foot dive!" he cried as he continuously stomped on the board game. Strider sighed and rubbed his temple, knowing full well he should have left much earlier.

"Well, Doom, it was nice seeing you again. I wish I could stay longer, but I really should be getting back to my—" Strider stumbled, and found Doom's arms wrapped around his leg. "What the…? Ugh, again, Doom?"

"Pleeeeeease stay, Strider! Doom has been so lonely for sooooo long. Doom's only friend is you, Strider, now that Wesker is dead. Please! Stay just a little longer."

"Ugh…fine, but only five more minutes."

* * *

_3 Hours Later…_

Strider struggled to breathe. His muscles ached so much that they twitched every few seconds. He felt as though he was going to collapse and die any second with every step he took. He looked around the room with his hazy eyes, only seeing the flashing lights from the arcade cabinet. Doom was jerking and stepping to the music blaring out of the machine's oversized speakers.

"C'mon, Strider, you've got to keep up! Doom is a master at _Prance Prance Evolution: Xtreme Hyper Turbo Edition_!Doom had to yell at Strider as he danced along to the Japanese techno music.

"Doom, I can't take this anymore," Strider tried to tell Doom, but the music was so loud and he was so exhausted that he was barely audible. Doom continued dancing. "DOOM!" Strider finally mustered up, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Doom finally paused the game.

"What's wrong, Strider? You're not tired yet, are you? DOOOOOOOOOOOM'S DAY hasn't even ended yet."

"Doom, I am exhausted. I said I would only stay for five minutes, and now I am very behind schedule. I just want to get back to my mission, and then go to sleep." Strider placed his hand on Doom's shoulder. "Look, Doom, I love you like a brother, but this has got to stop."

Strider couldn't tell, but Doom had a very sad look on his face. However, he could definitely see him slouched over.

"Doom understands, Strider. I will allow you to go, but only after one more dance."

_We've played Battleship, Monopoly, Connect 4, and Jenga together,_ thought Strider. _We've drawn pictures of each other and played tons of video games, including a chunk of the playlist for this one. It's just one more dance, right?_

Strider agreed. Doom went back to the main menu of _Prance Prance Evolution _and searched through the song catalog. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

"Yes! Doom loves this song!" he giddily cried. Strider couldn't believe it. Doom chose the most difficult song in the catalog, "Ultra Robot Star Magic", which also happened to be the longest at 17 minutes. Doom started the song. Strider was exhausted after only ten seconds, and was already planning his escape. He knew Doom was much too focused on the song, and was sure this was his only chance. He snuck out the nearby window and flew off on his glider.

Doom didn't realize he was no longer in the room until he finished the song.

"Strider? Striiiider? Where did he go?" Doom scratched his head until an idea struck him. "Oh! Doom loves Hide-and-Seek. Ready or not, here I come, Strider!" He searched and searched for a long time, thinking, _Strider must be using his cloaking device. He has made it very difficult to find him today._

Then, out of the blue, the doorbell rang. Curious, Doom stopped searching for Strider and walked over to the front door.

"I wonder who that could be," he thought out loud and opened the heavy door.

"Hey there, Victor," said Mr. Fantastic rather smugly.

"Reed…" Doom was irate at the site of him and the rest of the Fantastic Four at his doorstep. He did not like them. At all.

"We heard you were having a party," spoke the Human Torch, a mischievous smile curling up on his face.

"So we're here to crash it," winked the Invisible Woman.

"And we've got your present riiiight here." The Thing slammed his fist into his other hand numerous times. Doom closed the heavy door as quickly as he could, but he did not expect them to hold it open against his will. As in, all four of them leaned on the door to keep it open. He gulped in fear as they closed in on him.

Meanwhile, as Strider was flying back to his mission, the guilt suddenly crept up on him.

_Hmm, Doom _is_ my best friend. Perhaps I was too harsh on him, but he was acting like a complete buffoon, and it is imperative that I finish this mission! Still…it is his birthday. I should have been kinder. I was rude in his home. Sigh, I should return and give him a proper farewell._

Strider turned his glider around and headed back to Doom's castle. After he landed, he walked through the front door to find Doom being punched by The Thing as the other three struggled to hold him down.

"One hundred six, one hundred seven, one hundred eight…" they all counted with each punch.

"But—ugh! It's—ah! DOO—ouch! OO—ow! OOO—oh! OOO—egh! OOM'S DAY! Ahh! Doom is not even that old!"

"What's going on here!?" Strider readied his majestic sword.

"Strider! You've come out of hiding to save Doom! Doom knew you were his knight in shining armor!"

"Doom, I was not hiding. I left because you were being a baby and you wouldn't leave me alone. I am sorry." Strider turned his eyes to the Fantastic Four. "Let him go, fiends."

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop us?" laughed the Human Torch.

"Me."

"Get lost, pipsqueak," chimed in The Thing. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Funny, I was just going to say that about myself," replied Strider, pointing at him. "I must warn you, I am an A-Class Strider. I have fierce robotic animals, and they will kill you."

"Look, buddy," said the Human Torch, his face now serious as he walked up to him and poked his finger into Strider's chest. "Nobody cares…about your cats…or your cockatoos!"

"Well, it seems you leave me no choice." Suddenly, Strider flipped backwards and crouched. "There is no escape!" he yelled. "LEGION!"

Hordes of robotic tigers and eagles appeared as if from nowhere and ambushed the Fantastic Four. They were so terrified at the sheer number of teeth and claws that they let go of Doom and ran out the door screaming. Strider rushed after them. They turned and hissed at him before they ran inside their cave, right across the street from the castle. Strider then went back inside and gave Doom a hand up.

"Are you alright, Doom?"

"Doom is fine. Thank you, Strider. Doom doesn't know what he would do without you."

"Doom, there is a lesson to be learned from all this."

"And what's that, Strider?"

"Hmm…I'm not quite sure. I forget. Well, goodbye, Doom." Strider jumped on his glider and flew away.

"Goodbye, Strider. Doom thanks you for coming." Doom was now all alone. He then took a container of yogurt out of his tunic and began singing to himself. "Doom is one year older, it's a happy day…" But then, the doorbell rang again. He opened the door to find Strider shaking his head.

"No, Doom, no singing." Then he disappeared. Doom sighed.

"But…Doom has had a rough day," he said, twiddling his thumbs.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope enjoyed reading the story, because I sure had fun writing it. I'll get back to my UMVC3 story, soon. I'm sad I haven't updated in a while, but I have a busy life, being a junior in high school and all that. Anyway, let me know what you think of the story. Remember to rate and review the story. Other than that, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
